


Dankbar

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne ist immer für ihn da.





	Dankbar

Er ist Boerne so dankbar. So dankbar dafür, dass er für ihn da ist. Boerne ist immer für ihn da.  
Schickt ihn nie weg, egal wie spät er bei ihm klingelt. Beschwert sich nie, egal wie spät er bei ihm anruft. Doch, manchmal beschwert er sich auch ein bisschen, aber nur zum Schein. 

Oft reden sie über andere Dinge, nicht über das, das Thiel so bedrückt. Es tut ihm gut, über andere Dinge zu sprechen, zum Beispiel darüber, wie der Wein schmeckt, oder darüber, dass Boerne der Meinung ist, dass er sich endlich mal eine neue Jacke zulegen könnte.

Boerne spürt es, wenn er wieder kurz davor ist, in ein Loch zu rutschen.  
„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld“, sagt Boerne und drückt seine Hand, ganz kurz nur.  
„Ich weiß.“ Er weiß, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist. Er ist nicht Schuld daran, dass es Mörder gibt, dass dieser Mistkerl sie umgebracht hat. Aber wenn er nur zwei Minuten früher gekommen wäre, zwei verdammte Minuten früher ... Er schließt die Augen, atmet tief durch, versucht, sich nicht so hineinzusteigern.  
Er spürt Boernes Hand auf seiner Schulter, merkt, wie er sich allmählich wieder ein wenig beruhigt.

Boerne schenkt ihnen jeweils noch ein halbes Glas Wein ein, die Flasche ist nun leer.  
Beide nehmen einen Schluck. Für einen Moment herrscht Stille.

Thiel stellt sein Glas ab.  
„Boerne?“  
„Ja?“  
Er lächelt, während er ein Stück näher rückt. Dann nimmt er Boerne in den Arm. „Danke.“


End file.
